UzumakiUchiha Clan
by Ai Ukitake
Summary: Various one-shots including the many shenanigans of one Ayumi Uzumaki-Uchiha and my other next-gen OC's. Also seperate one-shots involving NaruSasu, and MinaKush! Read on and enjoy!
1. The Grandaughter has Graduated!

**I decided to write a few small stories including Kushina and Minato alive! I love them too much XD **

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto-verse and its characters belong to Kushi-Sama T^T **

**Ayumi and Tsuki belong to me! XD**

* * *

A young redhead was skipping through the streets of her village, Konohagakure, humming cheerfully to herself, with her bright smile on her face, and her beautiful blue eyes were glimmering with all of the happiness she felt.

Why did this particular girl happen to be so happy at that moment, you ask?

It was simple really, that morning she had graduated from the Academy, and was now an official Kunoichi of Konohagakure.

And this red haired twelve year old was called Uzumaki-Uchiha Ayumi, daughter of the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto and his partner, Uchiha Sasuke. She was the perfect combination of her parents, she had inherited Naruto's mother, Kushina's deep burgundy red hair and his bright blue eyes, which he had in turn inherited from his father, Minato, she was quite small in height though, something that did not run in the family, only reaching 4 foot 10 so far, but she had not finished growing yet. In terms of personality, well she was loud, hyperactive, dense, and easily distracted, but she had a close to expert skill for jutsu (except the Uchiha fire ball jutsu, something she had great trouble with), had great intellect, and loved gaining knowledge, visiting the library and looking through all of the old scrolls was a favourite pastime of hers. See, the perfect combination of her fathers.

And right now she was on her merry way to her grandparent's home to bring them the good news, if her fathers had not already ran there in their own excitement.

Yes, Ayumi was now a ninja, she wore her black fabric head band proudly on her forehead, and she couldn't wait to see the looks on her dear oba-chan and oji-chan's faces.

With her mind in a happy daze, and her long knee length red hair flowing out behind her, she did not notice a certain some_thing_ following her.

As she turned a corner, leaving behind the loud noise of the busiest part of the village and skipped down a street, she heard light footsteps from behind her. She thought nothing of it; just someone else going down the same street as her, they probably lived down this road, or were passing through like her.

Then Ayumi felt it.

Something soft brushed past her leg, and she jumped a foot in the air screaming the scream of someone being raped.

She then sprinted to the other side of the road, and held her back against the wall of the path, her eyes wide and her chest heaving from her sudden shock (yeah, she could scare easily).

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami!" Ayumi chanted with each breath, still fearing for her life; that could have been some giant rabid dog about to eat her or something just as terrible for all she knew.

Until her sky blue eyes fell on a small kitten, fur as black as her father, Sasuke's, hair, its big bright golden eyes looking up her innocently, and she melted.

She let out a calming breath, and a smile reappeared on her face as it took a tiny timid step toward her, "Aww~! Look at you, you have to be the cutest thing I have _ever_ seen~" she said, squealing as she walked toward the petite kitten, it watched her every move until she finally knelt down in front of it, and she held out a hand to its head, stroking its beautifully soft fur.

Then it purred gently, and nuzzled its head into her hand, welcoming the gesture, "I'm sorry I screamed like that, I must have really frightened you, you are so adorable! How could I have even been scared of a little thing like you?" Ayumi spoke softer this time, and the kitten gave a small meow in response.

Then her face turned thoughtful, "You must have a home though, who could not want you?" she said, her voice close to a whisper, as her hand that had been stroking the little kitten moved to its neck, searching for a collar with a tag, but she all she felt was fur. Luxuriously soft fur, honestly it was so amazing to feel, she couldn't get enough.

Then she picked the small thing up, standing up as she did, it fit snugly in her small hands and she held it to her face, nuzzling it with her cheek, "Poor baby, you have no owner, how about I'll be your owner, how could I resist such a beautiful little kitty~?" then she held it in front of her looking it squarely in the eye.

She frowned slightly, her bottom lip jutting out as she thought, "Well, I have to name you, but I gotta know if you're a boy or a girl first, I hope you don't mind my checking?" the kitten cocked its small head to her side, its wide eyes gazing into hers, and if she weren't already high off the buzz of excitement she could have sworn it was looking at her with perplexity.

Ayumi checked the kittens parts and found _it_ to actually be a _he_, she held him in front of her again, "You're a boy!" She said with a smile, as if the kitten needed to be informed of his gender, but then her face turned thoughtful again, "Oh, but now I need to think of a name… Hmmm…" As various flew through her mind, her frown stayed put as her cocked to the side many times as she scrutinised the kitten, trying to think to something appropriate.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, noticing just how bright they were even in the blaring afternoon sun, and his black pupils contracting to the shape of crescent moons almost, and then it suddenly came to her, and her face lit up like it was Christmas morning, "I got it! Tsuki, it's perfect, right? Your eyes remind me of the moon!" she said gleefully, and grinned, pleased with her new pet's name. He meowed loudly and nuzzled her hand, and she guessed he must be as happy with his name as she was.

"I'm glad you like it! Now, why am I here again?" her face turned into one of confusion as she took in her surroundings and relayed the events of that morning, "Oh Kami! How could I even forget?" and she set off down the road once again, gently holding the small kitten in her hands, she looked down at him with an accusing stare, "It's all your fault, you're too cute for your own good," she scolded softly, while Tsuki stared up at her with his big yellow eyes.

She smiled to herself as she walked, "And we don't have to worry about my dads either, I just _know_ they'll love you, especially my dad with the black hair, he may seem all serious and hard-faced most the time, but he falls apart when it comes to cute furry creatures like yourself! You'll really love them both, I assure you! It'll be such a loving home for you! You'll have someone to play with every day, we'll feed you real nice food, and you can even sleep with me if you like!" Ayumi chatted away chirpily to her new pet, her smile never leaving her face.

She finally reached her grandparents' house, and as she walked up the smooth path leading to the front door she spoke to Tsuki, "I'm so excited to show you to my Sofubo, they will _love_ you," she said eagerly, and when she reached the bright green door, she opened it without resistance, she was never expected to knock, her grandparents' home was her second home.

She closed the door behind her, and as soon as she entered she could hear high pitched shouts coming from further in the house. She rolled her eyes, they were at it again, and with a shake of her head and a smile on her face she made her way through the house, following the noises.

She walked past the living room, and it was when she reached the door to the dining room that she could hear the voices more distinctly.

She pressed an ear to the door, and eavesdropped, "Oh, I'm sorry if my cooking is not good enough for you, _Minato_, but I simply wanted to cook a nice big meal for our dear Yumi-chan! Their graduation was this morning, in case you forgot, and I am sure she passed with flying colours!" her grandmother, Kushina, shouted to her husband, Minato. Ayumi put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, Tsuki fit nicely in her other hand, she held him close to her chest to keep him from falling, he purred as he snuggled.

Everyone knew Kushina was not too well inept in the kitchen, Minato had become the cook of the family, Ayumi went over to her grandparent's house every other day to enjoy one of his tasty meals, her father, Sasuke, was just as good, if not better than Minato, but she liked to enjoy both of their culinary skills. She loved spending time with her grandparents as much as she could; she was especially close to Minato.

"Honey-"

"Don't you honey me! You can't sweet talk your way out of this one!"

"Look-"

"Don't tell me look, I'll look if I want to,"

"Just listen-"

"Don't tell me to listen either, if I want to listen I will,"

She heard him sigh, "I didn't say you _couldn't_ cook, all I did was ask if you would like some help," he explained calmly.

"Exactly! You were implying I could not do it myself, and I find that rather insulting," Kushina said in an irritated tone, and Ayumi knew that Kushina was standing opposite her husband with both hands on her hips, and she would be scowling, her red hair flaming.

"I was not _implying_ anything, Kushina, I was just being helpful, but if you would rather do it yourself, then go ahead," he conceded, and Ayumi could picture him holding his hands up in a surrender, she grit her teeth to keep from snickering. These two always argued over the petty things, but when it came to something of utter importance, a family issue maybe, they could speak so calmly and listened to each other, it was just funny to watch if you were lucky enough.

She heard her grandmother "hmph", and she knew she had crossed her arms, and had now turned her head with her nose in the air, her face would be scrunched with her eyes tightly closed, "Thank you,"

Ayumi chose this as her chance to walk on in, and make herself known, before she did though, she bent down top place Tsuki on the floor, and she spoke to him in a whisper, "Wait right here, I'll come for you in a few minutes, I don't want you to get crushed by my baa-chan," the kitten blinked at her, and meowed softly in understanding, Ayumi still did not understand how she could possibly know what her kitten was saying, but somehow she just did, by instinct.

With her new pet out of harm's way, she opened the door leading to spacious dining room, in the middle of the room was an dark oak table, with intricate designs along the edges, and high backed chairs in matching oak tucked under the table. Minato stood at one end of the table, directly in front of Ayumi, and Kushina stood at the other end.

Upon their granddaughter's entrance their heads snapped into her direction, and what was once a tense atmosphere dissipated into one of relief (on Minato's part).

They took in the sight of their granddaughter, dressed in her trademark Uchiha high necked black shirt, with the small mixed Uchiha and Uzumaki symbol on the back, and white knee length tight shorts, and black Shinobi sandals that reached her ankles. Despite her bright red hair and, equally bright, blue eyes, Ayumi's features were the perfect depiction of her father, Sasuke, everything from the curved shape of her eyes, to the thin, straight nose, the thin lips that could form the trademark Uchiha smirk with flawlessness, and the pale, creamy skin, clear without the trace of a freckle or spot in sight. The violet-blue eyes and blue eyes of her grandparents that had been gazing at their granddaughter beaming before them suddenly fell upon her forehead.

They had finally noticed her headband.

Kushina was the first to recover, she squealed, "Ah! I knew it! My baby did it!" she screamed and ran to Ayumi, her own red hair was up in a messy bun, with various fly-away strands, and her bangs framing her slender face, when she reached her, true to form, she grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug. Ayumi was definitely glad that she thought ahead and left Tsuki outside, or else he would have been suffocated for sure. Not that she was not currently being suffocated herself.

"Can't- Breathe-!" Ayumi gasped, and Kushina let her go, and they grinned at each other.

Suddenly Minato stood in front of her, sporting his own proud smile, he reached a hand out to pat her on the head, which he did, "I never doubted you for a second, my dear Yumi-chan!" he said cheerfully, "Ah what am I doing? Come here!" and with that his hand was gone only to be replaced along with his other arm around her whole torso, crushing her in his own hug. How many hugs had she received today?

She hugged him back, laughing as she did, while Kushina watched the scene with affection, she held her clasped hands to her chest, still squealing happily at the news, her violet-blue eyes shining with happiness.

"I'm so proud of you, my Hana!" he exclaimed, pulling away from Ayumi, and holding her at arm's length by the shoulders, his eyes crinkling handsomely as he beamed.

"I think this calls for my celebratory cooking! Dattebane!" Kushina announced, fist pumping the air and rushed out of the room to the kitchen to cook her 'masterpiece'.

Sweat-dropping, both grandfather and granddaughter felt dread suddenly overcome them.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope I wrote those two in character, I tried! Please review with your thoughts~ XD**


	2. Day in the Park

**Just a nitce little family fic I thought up for Naruto and Sasuke~ This is when their daughter, Ayumi, is only around two years old, she's so cute and fun to write! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and shall never, own the rights of Naruto-verse and its characters, they belong to Kishi-sama! T^T However, Ayumi belongs to me thank you! ^^**

* * *

Sasuke was currently taking the kids out for a walk to the park, well we say kids but really it was his husband, Naruto and their daughter Ayumi. She was two years old so she was allowed to act like a child, but Naruto, he was twenty-five now so you would've thought that he had grown up just a little bit, especially with having a child now.

He just used Ayumi as an excuse to act stupid, but that was Sasuke's opinion.

Ayumi was just a giggling, squealing red streak running through the grass, since Naruto was chasing her like the lunatic he was. Sasuke had to hand it to her though, she was so small for her age and yet she was really quite fast.

He just chuckled under his breath as he watched the scene unfold in affection, Naruto was very athletic and buff so chasing Ayumi wasn't a problem, he didn't even need to work out nowadays, Ayumi gave him enough exercise, she was hyperactive twenty-four-seven, taking after her blonde in every aspect.

"Daddy! You're too slow!" came the high-pitched shout of the toddler, followed quickly by a round of giggling.

"Oh really? Well let's see shall we?" He sped up a little, earning a squeal from Ayumi who tried her hardest to push her tiny legs faster.

They were getting close to the park by then, it was just becoming visible.

Naruto was right behind Ayumi, and he snatched her up, "Aha! I've got you now!"

"Noooo! Daddy! Put me down!" he had lifted her so she was lying across his shoulder, he turned around to face Sasuke, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke shook his head, his own smile never leaving his face.

Ayumi began banging her little fists against Naruto's back, and kicking her legs, but he didn't budge his hold, "Bad daddy! Bad daddy! Put me down!"

Naruto was just laughing, "Oh I don't think so! You gotta stay up here now!"

Sasuke finally reached them, "At last! You're such a slow poke, Sasuke,"

"I like to take my time,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, before turning back to the direction of the park, Ayumi still shouting on his shoulder, and he just kept laughing.

He finally lifted her from her spot, and placed her so she was sitting behind his head, with her small legs sat either side of his head on his shoulders, and he held a tight grip on her legs so she wouldn't fall.

She clapped her hands, "Yay! Good daddy! That's much better!"

Then she looked to Sasuke, "Why are so slow, daddy?" she asked innocently, her big blue eyes round and glistening.

"Because he's too lazy!" Shouted Naruto, which earned a slap on the head from Ayumi.

"Bad daddy! No speakys!" and Sasuke chuckled.

Her question was forgotten quickly however, because she gasped, and clapped her hands excitedly, "Look! The park!" She began bouncing from where she was sitting.

"Yeah there it is! What do you wanna go on first Mi?"

"The swings! No! The slide! No! The frame!"

"Make up your mind silly, you can't go on all of them at once!"

"Yes I can!"

"Sasuke, can Mi go on all of the rides at once?"

Ayumi looked at him with her big ocean orbs, he couldn't resist, "Of course she can," he said with a smirk, he knew what would happen next. She always seemed to take pleasure in hitting Naruto, she always hit him, and she had never hit Sasuke once.

Ayumi smiled brightly, and smacked Naruto on the head again, "I told you so! I told you so! I told you so!" she kept smacking his head in time to some form of rhythm she created as she chanted.

Sasuke laughed, which earned a glare from Naruto, "Do you see what you've done? She isn't gonna stop now!"

"I know!" Sasuke managed to get out before laughing again at Naruto's misfortune.

She then gripped fistfuls of his sunshine hair, and shouted, "Run horsey!"

Naruto winced, she was holding his hair pretty tight, "Ok, Mi, but you don't need to hold my hair,"

She smacked him on the head, "Bad horsey! Run now!" she gripped his hair tightly again, and he set off for the park, with Ayumi giggling and squealing on his shoulders.

Sasuke thought he may as well run too, so he ran to catch up to the speeding pair, and was running alongside Naruto, laughing as he did, Naruto's face was the picture of pure pain, as Ayumi gleefully tore his hair from his head.

They made it to the park, and Naruto eagerly put his daughter down, and rubbed his head tenderly, wincing as he did.

Ayumi didn't give him a chance to recover however, because she quickly grabbed his and Sasuke's hands, dragging them both over the swings, "Come on! Let's go on the swings!"

After a joyful hour or two in the park, they decided it was time to go home.

The way home consisted of Ayumi and Naruto playing chase, IT, hide and seek, and other such games, with Sasuke joining in too, it took them twice as long to get home than it should have.

On the way, Naruto ended up having to carry Ayumi, she became too exhausted, and she always had a nap in the afternoon, so he once they got home he took her to bed, while Sasuke just collapsed on the sofa. Having a child was so much work, but well worth it, he wouldn't trade the life he had now for anything, he could not imagine his life without his daughter, she _was_ his life.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, and heard the soft thuds indicating his lover coming back down the stairs.

Naruto plopped down on the sofa next to Sasuke, and the raven subconsciously shifted closer to the blonde, leaning his head on the other's shoulder, and Naruto placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him closer to his side.

"What a day huh?" the blonde's voice spoke up.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath, his eyes still closed, "Isn't it everyday?"

It was Naruto's turn to chuckle, "Yeah I guess so… she's just so hyperactive, I can barely keep up with her,"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he stared in bewilderment at his spouse, "_You_ can barely keep up with her? You're just as hyperactive as she is, you don't need to wonder where she gets it from, I have trouble keeping up with two of you, let alone one,"

Naruto laughed, "Sometimes I feel sorry for you, but why can't you be a bit more energetic? Like have a bit more sugar if you must,"

Sasuke scrunched his nose up, "You know I don't like sweet things,"

"What? Not even me?" He looked offended.

The raven snorted, "I guess not,"

Before he knew it, Sasuke was pinned on the sofa, with Naruto above him, a foxy grin forming on his face.

"Let's change that shall we?" He said huskily before kissing Sasuke with a fiery passion.

Ayumi's lucky she's a heavy sleeper.

* * *

**Like? Review please! 33**


End file.
